Bella's Different circumstance
by twilightdisorder12
Summary: Her life has never been great. But what if a certain guy made it more bareable for her? will she have a better life because of him?


Bang! Was all I heard as i was walking down the street going to an art gallery, i decided to investigate what that sound was. I saw a man motionless on the ground, and another in 1900's period clothing. The body was drained from all blood, you could tell by the color of his skin. I gasped because i just could not believe what I just saw. The Man that was standing turned around, his eyes were a piercing blood red or a crimson. He just strolled over to me, and held out his hand.

"Trust Me." He said.

Oh my God! I thought. My hand was about to touch his hand when all of a sudden I woke up.

It was just a dream! Damn It! It was all too real, I thought. I was on the roof of our small apartment complex, and it was night. So I did not know what my paremtal units were and i did not care for that matter. I basically been taking care of myself ever since the divorce. So I could do things that normal Teenager wouldnt even think of. Doing her own laundry, working a part time job to help her parents out with the bills, and getting straight A's in school. So in the next couple years i could get into any college that I want.

I laid on my back a little while longer before I decided to get up to go to bed. I guess that I was sketching because I had my sketch book with me. I looked at the drawing that i was working on and it was someone very farmiliar. It was the man from my dream. . . the one that was dressed in the 1900's clothing. Usually my drawings have some type of meaning behind them, but I just couldnt put my finger on it.

I have drawing of a girl that is cutting herself so that someone will pay attention to her. That one became reality, because a couple months ago I became so depressed that I needed to feel something. My friend noticed that when we were changing in the girls locker room after gym class.

So anyway, I snuck into my bedroom, only because the fire escape was next to my window. I realized that it was about 2 in the morning, and I would be getting up for school in 4 hours. Ugh! school have no purpose for me because I was basically a genius in the advanced programs. Whatever, it was at least something to do during the day.

School went by slowly, no shocker there. Only because we had to sit in the auditorium for about a half hour about how we have a new graduation requirment that the class of 2008 had to do before the end of their senior year. He calls them GRADUATION PORTFOILIOS. Os everything that we have done will have to go into a binder and then we would have to present them to a panel who decides if you walk with your class or not.

I was almost at the apartment only because I had no work today. I heard screaming and sirens. Okay, what is going on, I thought. I turned the corner and

the police were dragging my parents out of the building. Great, I thought. What did they do now? I went up to the police officer to ask him what happened, but then I heard my mother cry out.

"Isabella! Help me. . . HELP ME!. I didn't do anything wrong. Get your hands off me."

I looked into her eyes and that's when I realized that she was doing drugs. I felt like that I didn't have to do anything only because she was doing something stupid.

"Why should I help you! You have done nothing for me. I have been taking care of myself since you and dad got the divorce! You were never a mother to me. You can go rot in jail for all I care."

I looked at my mother for one last time before she was put into the police cruiser. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. As for Phil, well he was swearing like a sailor to the officer that was handling him. I had a feeling that this was the last time I would be seeing my mom and her husband.

I wasn't allowed in the apartment but I had my way around it because of the fire escape. I was in my room trying to get ready for work when some one just went into my room.

"What are you doing here?"-it was a police man.

"I kind of live here, and besides I have to go to one of my fabulous jobs. So if you'll excuse me. . . "

"No please come out here."

Great, what the h*** did I do now? How in the world am I going to make it to work on time?

Then I realized that I would have to go to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. That was just putting it lightly, and they wanted to know about my living circumstances with my mom. So I basically told them and started packing.

I didn't want anything to remind me of this place, where it was basically me living out on my own. I only had one suitcase that could fit as a carry-on. I was put on a plane and headed straight to Forks.

My dad, Charlie met me at the airport. He is the Police chief of Forks. He was standing next to his car when he greeted me. I haven't seen him since I was about 4 years old. He had his arms open as he came over to me.

"Bella, its great to seen you." Charlie said

He was like I remembered. A soft caring man who wanted what was best for his one and only daughter.

"Its great to see you dad." I said.

Charlie took the one bag I had and put it in the trunk of his car, and then we were on our way to my new home.

Forks, Washington. . . Great, I'm in the middle of the woods. Everything is green. . too green if you ask me. Plus it was raining out. Although no one really knows me but that is about to change because in a small town there is no secrets. People will find out about me and will want to know my history. That's just what I need.

Charlie's house was a small two story house. He grabbed my bag and we headed up to my bedroom. It was up on the second floor. Plus it was bigger than my old room. I had a closet, a desk, even a bed. An actual bed; i had a matress when i was living with my mom. Although there was shopping bags all around my room.

"uh, yeah. I did some shopping. I think that you have everything that you will need. Clothes, shoes, school supplies. If anything doesn't fit or even if you don't like it just let me know." Charlie said

"okay thanks." I replied

Then there was an akward silence, and it was making me uncomfortable. It was makign charlie unconfortable too, because he left the room.

I decided to unpack my suitcase and all of the shopping bags, I also tried on all of the clothes, and i didn't know that Charlie had such good taste. Although the sales lady might have done it herself. Oh well at least it was the thought that counts. I made my bed with the entire bed set including the two huge fluffy pillows. I finally got to the last bag , it only had one thing in it. A dell laptop computer. Oh my god! I couldn't believe it.

I pluged in my laptop so that it could charge, and I wanted to talk to Charlie. He was on the couch in the living room watching some type of sports on the tv.

"Charlie?" - I was really hesitating about approaching him. I did have a couple of good reasons though:

1. I don't really know him. And

2. What happened with Mom and Phil.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I. . . I just want to tell you something."

He muted the tv, and turned to look at me. "What is it?"

"I . . . just wanted to say. . . thankyou. For everything that you have done for me. Getting my clothes and even a laptop. But the big things is thankyou for taking me in to live with you."

"Come here and sit down." he said pointing to the seat next to him.-"Bella, you are my daughter. What ever happened with your mother and Phil doesn't matter now. You are safe and sound. That's all that matters now. Wow, its late and you have school in the morning."

"okay thanks." I said.

Charlie gave me a hug and I went off to bed.

I got up the next morning really tired. I groaned and got ready for my first day of school. I was hoping that Charlie wouldn't have to drive me to school because it would be embarrasing to go to school in a police car. I picked out a pair of faded blue beltbottom jeans, white sneakers, a brown long sleeve shirt, and a gray sweater. I looked myself over once more before I headed downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was gone but there was a note and a set of keys on the table.

"Bella, I had to go into work early. Thre is a car for you to use. I'll be home for dinner, promise.

-Charlie"

okay so charlie got me a car. . . he's being too nice to me. For some odd reason I think that he feels the need to take care of me. I grabbed a poptart and went out to my car. It was a purple 1996 Hundi accent maual (stick) shift. This was absolutly perfect. I turned the key and drove to school.

Okay Forks high school. . . it was so tiny. I mean it is smaller than the last school I went to. I parked in a space and headed inside to the office. As I was about to walk through the door, some kid ran into me knocking me down.

"Oh i'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked me

He held out his hand to help me up.

"its okay" -yeah i should look out for people running out the door my bad

This boy looked like he was a serious muscle lifter, plus his eyes were golden and he had dark hair. Suddenly the bell rang and he went off. That was really strange, but I guess if you live in a place that doesnt get much sun and that you live out in the middle of NOWHERE. Yeah you are bound to go crazy.

I got into the office and it was extreamly busy. Everyone was doing something; answering the phones or doing paper work. I needed to get someones attention.

"Excuse me?" I said

One of the secretaries looked up and saw me standing at the counter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear."

"That's okay. I'm new here, my name is Isabella Swan."

"Oh, yes. I have everything you need in this folder," -she handed me a blue folder- "Your schedule, locker assignment, and a paper that all of your teachers need to sign is in here."

"Thankyou, very much."

"your welcome, dear. Welcome to Forks High School."

Ugh I hate being the new girl only because everyone stares at you. This is exactly what I needed today. I met a couple people; Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, tyler Crowely, and Eric Yorke. They were really supportive in helping me out. Suddenly a table caught my eye that had five people, 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Hey Jessica? Who are they?" I asked.

Both Angela and Jessica giggled. "The Cullens. . . they are Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. Apparently Mrs. Cullen couldn't have any kids, so they decided to adopt."

"The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, sitting next to he is Emmett Cullen. The other blonde is Rosalie's brother Jasper. Next to him is Alice Cullen, she's the odd ball if you ask me." Angela said.

"Who is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked.

"Oh. . that's Edward Cullen. Isn't he cute?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, he is." I said thinking I've seen him somewhere before.

"Hey dont even bother. He doesn't date, apparently the girls are not pretty enough for his taste. I guess that he has high standards." Jessica said.

"Have you even tried?"

"Yes. . . so has every girl in Forks. Please say you won't try."

I looked at her. "Of course. I will try not to get my heart broken."

Lunch finally ended, and I had my final class of the day. Biology, joy. Angela, Mike, and Eric had the same class which was good because I would have someone to talk to. Whatever.

The teacher was setting things up for the lecture we were going to have today. He looked up at me and I was at his desk.

"Are you Miss Swan?" he asked.

Well DUH! Who else would I be? No sir, I'm the queen of England.

"Yes, my name is Bella." I said polietly

"okay, here's your book and take a seat over there." -he pointed to an empty seat.

It was right next to Edward Cullen. I really didn't want to sit next to him, but apparently I didn't have any choice.

I put my thing down and Edward moved further down the table. Okay, did I smell bad or something? I took a lock of my hair and sniffed it. It smelled like cherry blossoms. Fine I will just not look at him. Yeah that's what I'll I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I saw his face. If looks could kill well I would have been dead and buried.

He was just staring at me all though the class, finally the bell rang. Saved by the bell, i thought. Edward took off like a fricken bullet out of the classroom. I went to the office to hand in some of the paper work and HE was there. Trying to switch his biology class. Did he hate me already. . . I didn't even talked to him yet. Most likely I never will. I handed in the slip and went on my way.

I really needed a cup of tea to calm me down from a long day. I went home to find some cranberry-apple tea on the counter. I got my sketch book out and started drawing the cullen family. I drew them as couples; Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and finally Edward. There was something about Edward that made his stand out from the rest.

Charlie came home around six with some pizza. He set his gun on the coat rack and came to find me at the kitchen table.

"hey Bella. How was your first day?" he asked.

"Good, made a couple of friends." I said

I was trying the form the question about the Cullen's correctly.

"Hey do you know the Cullen family?"

"Of course, very nice family. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgen and we are very lucky to have him. I have no problem with his kids."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering."

I finished my homework around 9, so i decided to color some of my drawings. I looked at Edward's drawing and the man in the 1900's period clothing. They were the same, except for the eyes. I needed to find out more about him.

I went to school the next morning and waited for him. His family was there, but he wasn't. I thought that he had a cold or something, whatever. The next day he wasn't there either. Something was definately wrong. Even though right now it was against my instincts to trust a guy, I needed to find out who he is.

Over the weekend Charlie and I spent some time together. He fished and I drew, it was quite relaxing.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you really okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine dad. Why do you ask?"

"I went to your school yesterday. Your teachers are telling me that you are being hesitant. I know that is not you."

"dad, you really don't want to know what happened when you and mom got the divorce. You don't want to know what they did to me!"

"Bella. . . . sweetheart. Tell me. . . tell me what Renee and Phil did to you, please."

It just hurt to think about it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, as i turned to him.

"Fine. You really want to see the damage that your ex-wife and her piece of crap of a husband did to ME!"

I took off my shoes and stripped down to my camie and leggings. I went to the water and washed off the make-up that I had on. I basically had scars covering most of my body. Charlie was stunned. "Dear god. My baby. . . what did that horrible woman done to my angel?"

"Mom started drinking, and she came home drunk every night. She told me that I was a mistake, that I wasn't supposed to told me that I was ruining her would beat me until i would bleed every single time I came home. So i tried to never come home, i find somewhere else to sleep insteas. It was usally the fire escape, or the park, or sometimes the police station when the cops would find me." - I was loosing it big time- " Phil was a big time drug dealer from New York. He could get his hands on almost any type of drug you wanted. Meth, cocaine, marijwana, you name it. He'll get it for you. He did the drugs as well ,and he convinced mom to do them too. When they were high or drunk they found pleasure in my pain. They used glass bottles, funiture, and even once they threw me into a wall. I was a the hospital so much that I knew the nurses by name. I've had a broken ankle, wrist, knee, leg. On top of that I started cutting myself, so I could end this life. So I wouldn't have to suffer any longer."

Charlie had tears running down his cheeks now.

"And now I just hope that Renee and Phil don't know where I am or try to contact me. They can go to the deepest part of H*** as far as I'm concerned."

NOw i was crying, and I wrapped my arms around my torso in order for me to calm down.

"Bells," Charlie's voice was raspy because of him crying. "You are mine. . . you are my one and only daughter. You don't have to worry about Renee and Phil, they lost parental rights. You are safe from them forever."

Charlie gave me a hug that only a father could give. Someone who actually cared about me, and now i can move on.

Monday finally came around and it was when I realized that I had someone on my mind. The great mystery of Edward Cullen. I headed to my biology class and he was there, but i was not going to talk to him. i opened my sketch book and started doodling, then I heard a musical voice.

"Hello." - it was Edward's voice. oh my god, i thought that nothing could be better than that voice. Ice cream was definitely not the first thing that i loved anymore.-

"I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you last week. My name is Edward Cullen, and you are Bella? Am I correct?"

I was just memorized by the sound of his voice, and i lost the ability to speak. I just nodded.

He looked outside to find it raining. Not a big thrill out of that. Then he looked at me.

"Do you like the rain?" he asked.

I giggled a little, and he gave an interesting smirk. I knew that I was going to die right then and there.

"What?" He asked

I shook my head, "Nothing. To answer your question I love the snow but not the rain."

"why do you like the snow but not the rain?" He asked

Man, this feels like I was filling out a questionnaire about myself.

"I grew up in New England. So we get a lot of snow. Its my favorite time of year."

'why are in Forks then? If you hate the rain so much?"

"it's a long story." I said

"Will you tell me?" Edward asked

His eyes were a different color today. That is weird.

'Only if you tell me why your eyes are different today."

He turned to look at me. "What?"

"Your eyes are a different color today, and I want to know why."

He was just sitting there trying to come up with an excuse.

"They are contacts. They change color sometimes. . . Depends on the lighting." He said.

Then he turned and stalked out of the classroom.

Now that was weird. I went to my locker, and Mike came up to me.

"Hey, so biology huh?" He said

"That was the easiest class I have ever done." I said.

"Really? DO You want to tutor me because I'm having some trouble."

"Yeah call me later and we'll set something up."

Mike just smiled and then walked off.

Another school day has ended, and I was at my car with my book bag on the hood. I was trying to find where in the world I put my keys. Suddenly, I heard something.

I turned around and saw a dark green van skidding towards me. I was frozen I couldn't find the button that made my legs work. The next thing that I knew is that I was on the hood. I looked up to find myself in Edward Cullen's arms.

"You alright?" he asked

All I could hear was screaming and someone calling my name. Finally an ambulance was at the school along with a police car. It was Charlie's police car. They had me in the back of the ambulance and took me to the hospital.

At the hospital, I was taking X-rays when every nurse saw my scars and wrote it on my chart. The scars where I used to cut myself. Right now I just wanted to go home, but my wrist was sprained so I had to get a splint. I was waiting on one of the doctors to give me the okay to go home. I decided to draw.

I was drawing my car, Edward and myself, trying to think about how he got over to me so fast. How in the world I ended up on the roof of my car. I was studying it very hard.

"Bella?" - it was Edward

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

I just shrugged. "I'm fine. really. All I want is to go home."

"Okay just let me go get the doctor." - He left my side

There was something about him that made me crave his presence. It felt like I was solving a mystery; although it was a type of mystery that shouldn't be solved. That it should be left alone all together.

A few minutes later, Edward came back with the doctor.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Its just Bella."

"I'm just here to check you over."

He started and that's when her checked my wrists and arms. I looked at the both of them, and they were wide eyed.

"Bella, where did you get these scars?" Dr. Cullen asked

I took out my sketchbook and showed them and explained. ". . . I have learned to cope with my feelings. Drawing is an outlet for me. It helps me relieve my emotions and I try to understand why I was feeling this way. All of this happened a long time ago. I went to therapists and I vowed that I would never do it again."

Edward and Dr. Cullen were astonished at my answer.

"Then you are free to go. Edward will you please walk Bella out." Dr. Cullen said. "Nice meeting you Bella"

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

Edward and I were walking to the waiting room.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" He replied.

"How in the world did you get over to me so fast?"

"I. . . Was going. . . To give you my notes from biology. I was already on my way over."

"Really?" I said sarcastically

"I thought that you would like to catch up with the rest of the class."

I could tell that he was lying straight to my face. "Okay, I would like that. Tomorrow?"

"Of course."

I walked into the waiting room to find Charlie there. He looked up and saw me saying thank you to Edward

"Bella?" he said

"I'm fine dad. Really, I just want to go home and rest."

"That can be arranged."

We got into his cruiser, and Charlie was telling me that it was Tyler Crowley was the one driving the van. Also that he and his parents are getting me a new car. I got home and I went for a nap.

Around 3 in the morning, I woke up with the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked in the corner of my room and I thought I saw someone. I just ignored it and went back to sleep.

All morning it was bugging me. I finally got to school and Mike was the first one to come over to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

I guess that he was referring to my splint. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Tyler?"

"Coming home today."

"Oh that's good. Come on we better get going before the teacher has a heart attack over photosynthesis." The both of us laughed.

We were going on a field trip to a green house, WOW! Its not like there isn't enough green stuff around here. At least I get to miss pre-calculus, and talk to Edward a little.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Hey, do you have those notes for me?"

"In my locker at school."

"Okay. I have a little question for you."

"Shoot"

"Why do you hate me?"

I looked up at his face and saw confusion

"Who said I hated you?"

"Well, you only talk to me when I have a question. And not for getting to know me a little better."

"I'm not very social able. It's something that I struggle with."

Suddenly I heard someone yell out, "Bella guess who asked me to prom?"

It was Jessica. Edward turned and walked away from me.

"who Jess?"

"Mike can you believe it? Although I had my doubts because you are not bad looking Bella."

I smiled. "You and Mike really look good together. Have fun."

"What? You are not coming?"

"Properly not."

"Oh . . . Okay."

I went out of the green house and started back to the bus.

"Bella," - great what did Edward want now. "I know that I will never be a good friend towards you. And I'm sorry for not answering your questions."

He wasn't making sense! I looked at him and then got on the bus.

At school, I was thinking about all those books I've read one summer. The only one that seemed to fit was Pride And Prejudice By Jane Austen. That was the summer she became my favorite author. To me it seemed like Edward was Mr. Darcy; very old fashioned and well mannered. I made it my responsibility to find out what his secret is.

I was sitting around with my friends, and that's when I decided to make myself a salad when Edward came up behind me.

"Bella," he said

I jumped, which in turn, making me knock over my bowl.

"My god Edward!" I said. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, I'm sorry. Am I too late?"

"Late for what?" I was already annoyed and I didn't like his riddles that he was throwing at me.

"About us being able to be friends? I really would like to be your friend. Although its not in your best interest."

"Your making no sense Edward. Can you either give me a straight answer or just tell me the truth."

"How about you come sit with me today."

It wasn't a question, it felt like a demand. This demand must not be ignored.

We sat at a table between my friends and his family. Both were looking at us. It felt like an animal in a cage for all to see.

"I've never seen you sit anywhere else before." I said

"what do you mean by that?" He asked

"You're always sitting with your family."

"Oh yes. Well no one ever seems interesting enough to talk to."

I started doodling, that's when he became interested.

"what are you drawing?" He asked.

I looked up and blushed a little.

"Oh. . . I'm . . . uh. . Just doodling."

"can I take a look?"

"Not right now. I have a lot of unfinished drawing in here that I want to finish up before I show anyone."

His eyes were a liquid topaz, and I know that it was a color that I would never be able to make. Especially with the coloring utensils that I had.

"okay but you will show me." - his smile was priceless. It was perfect, I could just sit here all day and admire him. I realized that I was just staring at him, so I looked away. Then the bell rang, I was saved.

I went to chorus where I was given a solo piece. It was full of high and low notes, so I had a lot of work to do. I found a piano in the auditorium, and got to work. I always hated being in center stage but it was something that I would have to get over with. I worked on it for a little while, trying to sing the song perfectly. Once I was done, I heard applause. I whipped around to see two people. They were part of Edward's family, I knew that for a fact.

"Brava!" said the girl

"Thank-you," I said hesitantly.

I gathered my things and went down to see them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." I said politely.

"How rude of us, where are our manners? I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

Alice was this fashionista pixie, and I wished that she wouldn't dress me up like a Barbie doll any time soon. Jasper. . . Felt like someone from the military. He has blonde hair and he is very tall and he had a very strong voice.

"I hope that we are not disturbing you." he said.

Yes, I thought, A very strong voice.

"No, I was just practicing."

"good, we were wondering if we could talk to you." Alice asked

"Of course."

We sat down in the seats in the room.

"I want to get to know you better. I thought that you and I could do homework together." Alice said

"I would like that. When did you want to do that?"

"Today?"

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up at your house or do want to come home with me?"

"I'll meet you at your car." Alice said jumping up with glee.

Jasper just smiled down at his girlfriend. Alice smiled at me , and said goodbye. Jasper bowed his head, and took his leave.

I just sat there in awe, thinking about the Cullen family mystery. Why did Jasper bow his head at me? Was it out of respect? Okay I have a million questions that needed some answers. And soon. I went to my car to find Alice waiting for me. I unlocked the doors and she jumped in.

"I cannot believe that you said yes. I mean, Edward told me. . . "

"What?" I said

"Oh Edward told me to stay away from you."

"Is your brother over. . . "

"Protective? Yes, he can be at times. All you gave to do is look beyond that and he's a fairly sensitive guy."

I smiled because I knew for that to be true.

At the house, I went to check my messages. One was from Charlie telling me that he was in Seattle and won't be coming home until tomorrow afternoon. The second on was from the police in New York, telling me that Phil and Renee escaped. Also to be on my guard where ever I was. My heart began to race, Alice was beside me.

"Bella?"

"Coming." I said.

All I could think about now was my mother and her husband coming to get me.

Alice and I went upstairs to my room, and she was in awe.

"this is a very cute room. " she said

"Thanks. Do you want to make this a sleep over? This way we can have more time to talk?"

"Are you sure?" Alice asked

"Yeah. I have something important to tell you."

Alice was really excited, she had to call her house and tell them what the plan was. While she went downstairs to use the phone, I checked my email. I saw that I had an email from Renee.

"Oh. . . My. . . God!" I whispered.

I opened the email, and it said,

'My dearest Isabella,

This is a message telling you that I'm on my way to get you. You are MY daughter, not Charlie's. If I have to kill him to get you back then I will. See you soon.

Renee'

Tears started streaming down my face, that's when Alice came in with her bag.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked

"NO! we're going to Seattle. Right now! I'll explain everything on the way."

We put our bags in my car, along with my laptop and the phone messages.

We were driving down the highway, and I knew I have fear written across my face. Alice was in the passenger seat, looking at me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's happening?"

I pulled into a rest stop so that I could turn to talk to her. "Alice, how much did Edward tell you about me?"

"Not much. He said that he liked the way that you looked, that you draw a lot , and I think that's it."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something. You can't tell Edward. Not yet."

"I promise, Bella." Alice said anxiously.

I sighed and looked at her

"I come from New York, a very rough part of New York. My mom and her husband are alcoholics and sometimes they use drugs. They beat me just for something to do. They got busted by the police, and just recently they escaped from jail. I thought that I would be safe living here with Charlie, but no I got an email from Renee telling me that she would kill Charlie to get me back."

"Oh my god! Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Now I'm scared. Scared for my own life and for Charlie's."

"Okay, lets go find Charlie. How about I drive for a while."

I tried to catch my breath, but I was scared out of my skin. Will Renee and Phil catch me?

We were in Seattle before I knew it. The Seattle police station was extremely busy. I was at the counter and some dude was there.

"can I help you ladies?" he asked

"Yes. I'm looking for police chief Charlie Swan from Forks." I said.

"Why do you need him?"

"I'm his DAUGHTER! Please go get him, now!"

He stared at me for a second then he went off.

I waited for a good 5 minutes before I saw Charlie.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure follow me."

All of us headed into some type of conference room.

"Isabella, tell me what's wrong?" - his voice was becoming anxious and worried at the same time.

"Phil and Renee escaped." I said

Charlie's eyes were bulging out of his head. "WHAT!"

"They escaped from jail, and I have stuff to prove it."

I gave Charlie the recording from the answer machine, and the letter from my laptop.

"oh my god." was all he said

"Dad, what do we do?"

Charlie looked really stressed out. "I don't know"

"I don't want to be afraid or alone anymore. Daddy, I'm scared." - Tears started flowing down my face. Charlie wrapped his arms around me and told me that everything was going to be okay.

Alice and I were left in the conference room, because Charlie needed to talk to some other police officers.

"Alice, I'm sorry that I ruined your night."

"No Bella, its fine. Are you okay?"

"Not really, I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Then a smile went across her face. "How about you stay at my house for the weekend?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, plus I know Edward would love having you there."

"And maybe we can get some homework done."

The both of us laughed. That's when Charlie came in scratching his head.

"Um. . . Bells, I'm not going to be home all weekend." he said

"Okay, I'm going to be staying at Alice's house for the weekend."

"As long as you call me."

"Okay dad." - I gave him a hug

"Now you two have school in the morning, and you have a long drive ahead of you."

We walked out to the car an went home.

The next morning my alarm went off and I rolled out of bed to find that Alice was up and moving. I got dressed in dark blue jeans, a black ripped shirt and a blue camisole under it. I did my make up then we went off to school.

Alice and I talked all the way there, we got to the parking lot and her family was waiting for her.

"I'll see you later Bella." Alice said

"Okay make sure that Edward knows that I'm coming this weekend."

"Of course. Or I can just be an evil little pixie."

We laughed and then she ran right into Jasper's arms. I went to chorus that morning and he wanted me to work on my song alone in the auditorium. But instead I was working on my own song. I stayed in there all morning or at least until the bell rang for lunch.

I walked into the lunch room and the only ones of the Cullen's I saw was Rosalie and Emmett. As usual, Rosalie was giving me dirty looks so I decided that I needed some air.

I was outside in the front of the school and Alice found me

"Ditching?"

"Thinking about it."

"Then come on lets ditch together."

"Okay lets go to your house then."

Alice driving was scary only because she was going 3 times the legal speed limit. We got off the main road and onto a dirt road. Did she live in the middle of nowhere? Oh wait a minute, Forks is in the middle of nowhere. Then before my eyes was a very large house that was maybe 3stories high. It had large windows going all around and a garden that seemed well tended.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked breaking my train of thought

"This is your house?"

"Do you want to come inside or stand here all day?"

Inside the house was unbelievable. The living room had a plasma screen TV, a couch and a couple love seats.

"Bella, make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

That's when I noticed the piano. I went over to the piano and started playing Claire de Lune by Debussy. It was one of my favorite classical songs. After I was done I decided that I would finish my drawing of Edward.

I heard doors opening and closing all over the house. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon and Alice wasn't back yet. The front door opened "Esme, are you home?"

It was a mans voice, and had sounded like someone that I had met before. He walked into the living room, and stood in the entrance to the room.

"Hello . . . Bella right?"

"Yes, nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

Then there was an awkward silence. . .that's when he excused himself. I went back to drawing when my cell went off. It was Charlie.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, are you sill okay?"

There was an edge to his voice, and I heard the front door open again.

"I'm just really scared you know. When are you coming home?"

"Soon Bells, I just wanted to know that you are safe. I love you very much, Bella."

"I love you too dad."

The line went dead, and I sighed

Suddenly I felt a presence, like someone was watching me. I turned around and it was Edward.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Alice invited me to stay the weekend."

"Really?"

Alice appeared out of thin air. " Come on Bella. I'll show you to the guest room."

She pulled me so quickly that I forgot my backpack and my sketch book.

We went up the stairs to the second story, Alice opened the door and the room was beautiful. The room was lavender and it had white furniture.

"So you'll be sleeping in here, your bags are in the closet. I'll leave you so you could get settled in."

She closed the door and I sat down on the bed thinking about how much stress I was under:

The jail break with Renee and Phi

The Cullen Family mystery

School

UGH! Too much to handle.

A couple hours later, I went to go find Alice. She was in the kitchen with Jasper.

"Alice?"

"Hey Bella, are you hungry?" she asked

"Sort of but I can make something for myself."

"Nonsense, I'm almost done with making you some chicken."

Suddenly Dr. Cullen and I think his wife appeared.

"Kids what are you doing?" The woman asked

"Making dinner for Bella." Alice replied

"Esme, this is Bella Swan." jasper introduced

"It's nice to meet you," Esme said.

"You too." I said

"Well," Dr. Cullen started. "we must be going my dear."

I sighed in relief, because that was when I noticed that both of their eyes were dark. Another thing to add to the mystery.

After dinner, I did the dishes then I went off to find my sketch book. I went into the front room where I left it last, but it wasn't there. So I decided to turn in for the night.

Sleeping in the Cullen house was unusual, only because I've only know Alice for what? A couple days? It took me a while to get to sleep, but when I did sleep I was having nightmares.

All I saw was Charlie murdered in cold blood, and Renee taking me hostage. I screamed and woke myself up. I put on my lamp, realizing that I was fine. I needed to talk to someone so I decided that I would call my dad. Everyone was asleep, or so I thought. I tiptoed downstairs and found a phone in the front room.

I sat down on the couch and dialed his number.

"Chief Swan." - he sounded exhausted.

"Dad?"

"Bella are you okay?"

"Fine did you find anything?"

"They bought tickets to Seattle. Don't worry your little head off. We're hoping to get them here."

"Are you sure that they wont find me?"

"Positive. Bella I wouldn't let them touch one hair on your head. I promise you that. Now go back to sleep my little angel. I'll talk to you soon."

"okay bye dad."

I laid down on the couch thinking. My eyes were starting to grow heavy so I pulled myself off the couch and back to bed.

Every time that I dreamt that night I was having nightmares. I woke up screaming for the second time that night. This time it was loud. Alice came running in and saw tears streaming down my face. It was 3:30 in the morning.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked

"Every time that I close my eyes. . . I see them."

"Its okay, you're safe." - she kept comforting me until I fell back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and I was stiff and sore at the same time. I decided to get into the shower to relieve some of the stress that I had on my shoulders. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I needed some caffeine but I didn't want to step out of this house to go get it. I walked silently into the kitchen and no one was there. There was a note.

It said,

'Bella, I know when you finally wake up that we will not be there. Everything is locked up tight, either Carlisle or Esme will be home soon. I will be there later, so don't worry. Oh and help yourself to anything in the fridge. Be careful, Alice'

Great, I'm all alone in this huge house. Not to mention that some people are after me. So. . . Yeah my life pretty much sucks right now. I made myself a sandwich, and went to go find my sketch book.

I searched high and low for my sketchbook, and it was no where to be found. I went back to my room and it was on my bed. strange, I thought. Only because I searched the entire room for it. I opened it and nothing seemed out of order. That's when I turned to the page with me sleeping soundly. Who would look through something that is private? There was a note on the back of the picture written in calligraphy.

'Isabella,

By the time that you read this you will realize that yes I looked at your private sketch book. In my defense I couldn't help myself since it was open. . . I think that you know what I am. I know that you have been observing my family including myself. From what I can tell you got our personalities down. You are very talented. If you want to talk then I am here.

Edward

p.s. ~ love the first pic of me'

At least now I know who went through my sketch book and had it for the past day.

I decided to do some of the homework that I had from here to Hong Kong. I started with my chorus homework, which was singing the song that I was given. Soon as I was done with it I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"You have a lovely voice."

I spun around and it was Edward. "Edward, when did you get home?"

"A couple minutes ago. Are you alright because I heard you screaming last night?"

"Yeah, did Alice tell you were I'm from and all that?" – knowing Alice she has a mouth on her and likes to talk about everything to everyone.

"No she didn't"

"Oh. . . So anyway, I read your note. You like my sketches?"

"Yes especially the one in the 1900's clothing."

"In your note it had said that I know what you are, what do you mean by that?"

His eyes were darker; man it kills me not knowing what he meant. Edward's hand cupped my cheek; his hand was icy cold.

"I think that you can figure it out on your own." He said.

The rest of the Cullen family came home/

I sat down on the couch trying to relax a little, trying not to think of Phil and Renee. Charlie called me every night to talk to me. Hearing his voice made me relax a little because nothing else had done the trick. One night I was done with my dinner and doing my homework, I decided to check my email. There was a video from Renee. . .

"Bella, we just crossed the border. We'll be in forks soon. Love you."

I started hyperventilating. I'm DEAD, I thought. They are coming closer and they are going to kill my friends and Charlie. Everyone I love is now in grave danger. Jasper found me in that state and his eyes grew huge.

He came over to me, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"R-enee and p-phil are in F-Forks. Coming to get m-mee." I answer.

"I'll call Charlie for you and tell him. ALICE! EDWARD!"

Both Edward and Alice came running down the stairs.

"Jasper?" Alice said.

"Follow me into the garage," – all of them left.

What can I do? What do I do now? There was a knock on the front door. Esme suddenly appeared out of thin air and answered the door. My heart felt like it would be coming out of my chest. It turned out to be a mail man with a package. Everyone came into the front room. Edward and Esme sat down next to me.

"Bella, I know that you are here for a sleepover with Alice. But we feel like someone is trying to after you. And we know that it isn't Charlie. Will you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. . . " – I gave them my story including every little detail. "Now I got a video today from Renee and she's closer to Forks or if not she's in forks. I'm just been. . well I'm scared. To the point where I'm having nightmares and barely getting any sleep."

"Bella, why didn't you tell us before?" Edward asked while putting his arm around me to hold me close to him. "The screaming, the talking, walking around the house in the middle of the night. . . it was all because of Renee and Phil?"

Tears were coming down my cheek. "Yeah, everything that was done to me was by the hand of them."

"I won't let them hurt you." Edward said.

Carlisle's meeting went on, I just got up and went into my room. I tried to relax by reading Pride and Prejudice by jane Austen. That is when I fell asleep.

I got up the next morning and got dressed for school. For some odd reason I was in a good mood. Properly it is because I could actually talk to someone about my problems. Mrs. Cullen made me breakfast, she was a very loving caring person. It was like she was the mother that I never had. I thanked her for the breakfast and went to the garage. Edward was there as I started heading to my car.

"Where in the world are you going?" he asked.

"To my car?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm driving you to school. Come on, in you go." He said as he held the passenger door open for me.

Alice was sitting behind me and talking about something, I really didn't know.

Rosalie and Emmett went in a different car because I was in the car with Edward. We parked next to, I assumed to be Emmett's jeep. Edward held out his hand in order to help me out of the car. Then he escorted me into the building. I had chorus first just what I needed, to be singing first thing in the morning.

For the rest of the morning, I went to every class in a good mood and a smile. I was in History class with Alice and Jasper when I was called down to the office. I bumped into Edward along the way.

"Oh. Sorry Edward, I didn't see you there."

"I was on my way to the office, are you going there as well?" He asked.

"I have no idea why. But I will find out when I get there."

"Well then allow me to escort you?" he smiled a crooked smile and he took my hand .

We walked in silence, all I was doing during that time was trying to figure him out. Edward held the door open for me and we walked inside. I went straight to the counter where a secretary saw me.

"can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen, we were called down here."

She handed us some letters and we went back to class. In my history class they were taking the last bit of notes, but Alice and Jasper were staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." Alice said.

Then the bell rang for lunch.

I stopped by my locker to put my books away but I kept the letters with me. I entered the lunch room and sat down at an empty table to read my letters. The first one read:

'My dearest Isabella,

I am in Forks trying to locate you, and I think that I have. I wrote this letter so that I could watch you walk down to the office and get it. And I must say that you look good. Now that we have found you, we're coming to get you and you will come with or without force. No one will be able to stop us. We don't want to involve any more deaths than what we have committed.

We love you,

Mom and Phil.'

I knew that my facial expressions were giving myself away because I heard his voice.

"Bella?"- I was in shock

All I was thinking was that Phil and Renee have finally gotten me.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong? TALK TO ME!" Edward was being frantic. Tears were forming. Edward took the letter from me, I was guessing that he was reading it. That's when I realized I had another letter. It was from Charlie. I relaxed a little knowing that he was safe.

'Bella,

We just received word that both Renee and Phil are in Forks. Bells I want you to stay indoors as much as possible. If Renee or Phil try to contact you in some kind of way, please contact me. I also need to know that you are okay. . .that you are safe.

I love you and talk to you soon

Charlie.'

I needed to get out of this school.

I needed to be somewhere else. . .somewhere where I can be invisible. As soon as I got my mind back together, all I said was "Home Now!"

Edward suddenly picked me up and we were home in about five minutes. I went up to my room and went to call Charlie.

"Bella?"

"dad?"

"Thank god that you are okay."

"Um dad, Renee and Phil have contacted me. I'm scared."

"Its okay baby its okay. Um . . . Is Carlisle there?" Charlie asked

"Hold on."

Carlisle was standing in the door way. "Carlisle, my dad wants to talk to you."

Carlisle took the phone. "hello Charlie. . . I do have another place in Alaska, do you want her. . .of course no one knows about it. Alice will be with her along with my wife and my two sons. . I'll keep her safe Charlie."

I just wanted to die right now because I involved my best friends family. I deserved to die.

Edward kissed the top of my head and then he left in a blink of an eye. That's when i figured out what they truely were. Vampires, they had to be. The golden eyes, the cold skin, and the speed; it all comes together now.

I fell asleep on the couch in the front room. and i was dreaming about Charlie. During the middle of it Charlie got shot, iscreamed which woke me up. Edward was by my side in a second.

"hold me Edward. Hold me." i cried

The dream scared me that much.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

He held me and rocked me back and forth until i calmed down I looked around the room Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the love seat across from us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Charlie thinks it would be best if you leave Washington. Both Renee and Phil have been in Charlie's house, plus they have been in the schools files. We have a house up in Alaska that we are sending you. now Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are going with you for now. They'll be able to keep you safe."

"What about my sketchbooks?"

"Dont worry. Everything that you need is packed."

"When do i leave?"

"Can you be ready in 10 minutes because the sooner the better."

I nodded and went to get dressed.

I met everyone in the garage and decided to go over to my car.

"How about i drive, Bella. You don't know where it is."

"OKay."

Edward turned towards Jasper "Jasper you can take the Vovo. Please be careful with it." edward pleaded.

"You know that i'm always careful."

"Then what happened to my Aston Martin?"

"Hey the tree did jump out of no where. I didnt drive it into the tree. Besides Rosalie is almost done with it."

I got into the car while Esme, Alice, and Jasper went in the Volvo.

For the first 20 minutes, we were silent. Neither one of us talked, but then i said, "I think I figured you out."

Edward turned towards me. "Really? Englighten me.'

"You have pale skin, your eyes change colors, you talk differently from anyone around here. I think that you are a vampire."- his eyes wided - "Am I right?"

Edward sighed" yes."

"How old are you?"

"Physically i'm 17 but in real age 108. You don't seem like the normal 17 year old.'

"well determinating my history, i kinda had to grow up fast so i would be able to survive."

"I just want to let you know something okay? I will not let phil or Renee hurt you because you are my life now."

I smiled and we talked about various things until we hit the Alaskan boarder.

During the trip I guess i fell asleep. I woke up around one in the morning and it was dark out, that is when we arrived to the Cullen's place that was in Alaska. It was really cold here, and it wasnt something that i was used to. I mean come one i lived in New York so I'm kinda used to that type of cold. This type of cold went straight to your bones.

Anyway, once the car stopped in front of this massive house. Edward came around the car to open the door for me, which was really sweet of him to do. Then he took my hand and escorted me inside.

This house was beautiful both inside and out. It had high exposed beams, its was about a two story "cottage" by the looks of things.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Its incredible. I mean, i have never seen anything like it."

I went toward the fire place and warmed my hands.

"Would you like to see where you will be staying for the time being?"

"Sure."

We walked up the stairs and went down the hall where two doors remained. He opened the one on the left.

The room was lavender, one of my favorite colors in the whole world. The furniture was all wood, I think it was like maple or something like that. I had a great view of the mountains, it was like something from a post card or a magizine. I was struck with awe.

"Does this meet your standards?" Edward asked.

I looked at him. "Are you kidding me? This is incredible. i feel like I'm in a hotel."

He chuckled, I turned towards him "Whats soo funny, Edward?"

"Nothing. Its just seeing your expressions. Your like a kid in a candy store."

"Oh really? Then tell me something that i dont know."

"I'm going to show you one of my favorite spots up here. You'll love it "

Suddenly there was a knock, it was Alice and Jasper with my luggage.

"I thought that you would like to get some sleep. So I brought you your stuff." Alice said.

Edward was growling under his breath. as they left.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" I asked

"No. I'll let you get some rest."

He was about to leave, but i wanted him to stay with me.

"Wait...will you stay with me?" I wanted him near me only because he made my bad dreams dissappear all together.

"Are you sure?" - I hated when people answer my questions with another question. It was one of my pet peeves

"Yes, besides I want to get to show you something."

He smiled. "Okay, let me go put something more comfortable on."

He lifted my chin up and I looked into his eyes. "Hurry up." I whisphered.

All he did was laugh as he walked out of the door. I decided that it would be a good idea also to get into something more comfortable.

I got out of the bathroom to find Edward lounging on my bed. I got next to him with my sketch books.

"I want you to take a look at these pictures."

"Are these the ones from before?" Edward asked

"No. These are drawings from when i lived in New York. I started drawing on pieces of paper so...be careful with them."

This sketchbook contains very graphic sketchings and drawings of my life. Things that I've seen or what has been done to me. The one that I like the most is the one of a girl crying. Plus that picture was ruined by tears. Seeing Renee and Phil do all types of drugs and on top of that drinking like there was no tomorrow. The police station, sometimes I did my school community service there, or i would just hang out in the park early in the morning. Oh...did i meantion that these pictures had colored. I thought that it would give it something more.

"You really were not kidding about some of the stuff your parents did to you.'

"Yeah, but Charlie saved me from doing anymore harm to myself. But now i have more reasons to live."

"Really? What reasons are those?"

Edward was teasing me.

"Oh ... just a boy and his unique family."

"Do I know them?"

"Of course."

My eye lids were getting heavy and in minutes i fell asleep.

During the night, I dreamed about my future. And it included Edward, I just hoped that it would stay the same. The next morning, I woke up and i was in Edward's arms. I streached out a bit and i looked up to find Edward smiling.

"Good morning," he said.

I groaned a little bit and mumbled 'morning' to him.

"Well, sounds like someone is not a morning person."

"You guess right."

I got up to take a shower. In the bathroom, it had a radio where I play Muse, Paramore and many others. It was a mix i made to get me through my morning routine. I blow dried my hair and went out to do my make up.

when i was done, i really need some caffine. i went down the stairs and the scent of apple cinnamon pancakes hit me. i entered the kitchen to find Esme putting them on a plate for me.

"Good morning. Do you have some coffee handy?"

"No, I'll have Jasper pick some up at the store today. What kind would you like?"

"Um... french vanilla or hazelnut I'm not all too picky." - that's when i put a piece of pancake in my mouth - " oh my god. These are amazing"

"Thank you." she said.

That's when she started doing the dishes as well.

Hey guys i have done this on another website but wasnt getting much response. So just drop me a line see how this works out


End file.
